A Primeira Páscoa De Rukia
by Bruxinhah ShikaTaty
Summary: Como sempre Isshin resolver meter o bedelho na vida de Ichigo e resolveu chamar Rukia para o feriado na terra. Mas o ruivo tesudo não gostou nada da idéia. Pq será?


**A primeira páscoa de Rukia**

Era mais um dia normal em Karakura, Ichigo havia acabado de chegar em casa depois de mais um dia estressante com; escola, hollows, provas, hollows, brigas na rua e mais hollows... afinal, essa era a rotina de Ichigo.

Porém quando chegou em casa reparou que algo estava faltando. Onde estava a voadora de boas vindas do seu pai?

Ichigo foi caminhando pela casa até que achou Isshin presso em uma cadeira de frente para a tv, com Karin e Yuzu gritando e apontando para a tv como loucas.

Eu quero esse!

Eu! Eu! Eu! Quero esse aqui pai! Com o brinde da fadinha!

Eu quero esse que vem com a bola de futebol!

EU QUERO! EU QUERO! EU QUERO! _Gritavam as duas meninas_

Acalmem se meninas. Papai compra o ovo de páscoa pra vocês, mas por favor me soltem dessa cadeira!

EBA!

Que cena mais louca é essa? Vocês precisam amarrar o velho só pra pedir um ovo de páscoa?

Não Ichi-nii. É porque queremos ir na chegada do coelho da páscoa no shopping, mas o velho não queria nos levar, daí o fizemos assistir a maratona de filmes da Xuxa que esta passando na Tv...

Filho não existe nada mais torturante!

E a cada comercial nos gritávamos e mostrávamos os ovos de páscoa que queremos. _ Disse a gêmea loira, depois de cortar a fala de karin._

Esta bem! Vamos nesse fim de semana. Ichigo. Você vai conosco. É um passeio de família.

Que? Eu? Porque? Eu não quero chocolate!

Por favor Ichi-nii, vai ser legal!

Já que você não quer ir conosco, quem sabe uma pequena garota dos olhos violeta queira ir ver vários chappy´s no shopping com esse galã másculo e viril!

Pai! Não ouse convidar a Rukia e jogar esse papo de galã pra ela!

Porque não? Ela é bonita, eu sou um gatão. Ela é solteira e eu também. Você é gay e eu não.

Eu não sou gay! E você não vai chamar a Rukia!

Porque eu não posso chamar?

Porque... porque... porque...porque o Byakuya não vai deixar!

Corta essa. Vamos Yuzu. Vamos lá no Urahara mandar uma mensagem pra Kuchiki pelo telão, enquanto você mocinha, pode ficar aí chorando pelos cantos, pois o galã aqui vai entrar em ação!

Pai!

Já era Ichi-nii. Porque você não chama a Inoue pra ir no shopping e esfrega na cara do pai e da Kuchiki?

Cala a boca Karin.

Na loja do Urahara...

Oi minha terceira filha!

Oi senhor Kurosaki, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não querida, eu estou ótimo!

E o Ichigo? Aconteceu algo com ele? Onde ele esta?

Calma Rukia... o onii-chan esta bem... é que o papai quer te chamar para a festa de páscoa no fim de semana.

Festa de páscoa? O que é isso?

É quando as lojas enfeitam o shopping para a chegada do coelho da páscoa, que vem cheio de ovos de chocolate para as crianças.

E para os adultos de espirito jovem como nos.

Tá bom pai... ela entendeu...

Tá. eu vou sim... (mesmo sem entender muita coisa)

Esperamos você neste domingo.

Esta bem. Até.

Tchau Rukia-chan!

No domingo...

Campainha da casa dos Kurosaki toca.

Rukia-chan!

Oi Yuzu.

Olá minha princesa! Estávamos esperando por você, vamos?

Mas o Ichigo não vai?

Ele disse que nos encontra lá. _disse Karin, com cara de poucos amigos para Rukia_

Chegando no shopping...

Nossa! Isso é o paraíso! Quantos chappy´s!

Sabia que você iria gostar Rukia.

Arigato pelo convite senhor Isshin.

Pena que o oni-chan não esta aqui.

É talvez ele não gostou de vocês terem me chamado... (cabisbaixa)

Ichigo é um idiota Rukia. Eu sei que ele vai aparecer em breve. Isso tudo é ciumes.

Como assim senhor Isshin?

Nada demais querida. Coisa de homens.

O tempo ia passando e Rukia ficava mais encantada com os enfeites, os doces, os coelhos... ah os coelhos. Como ela os apertava.

Para Rukia tudo aquilo era novidade. Parecia até mágico. Fazia ela despertar a criança que existia dentro dela. Uma criança que não teve nada daquilo, apenas tristezas.

Mas o pior de tudo era ver que Ichigo não havia ido ao passeio em família, talvez tudo por causa dela. Mas o que ela teria feito para ele nem querer passear com suas irmãs? Aquilo era um grande peso na consciência de Rukia. Tão pesado que dava pra ver a tristeza da pequena estampada nos olhos.

Com isso Isshin resolveu despistar das três meninas e conversar com um rapaz que os seguia desde que chegaram ao shopping.

Resolveu vir filho rebelde?

Não enche.

Ela esta achando que você não veio por causa dela.

A culpa disso tudo é sua que se mete na minha vida.

Eu? eu só queria ver a minha família reunida. Minhas filhas, meu filho e minha nora.

Rukia não é sua nora!

Não é porque você é um idiota.

Pai. Vai dar uma volta.

O que é isso na sua mão?

Não te interessa!

Filho ingrato!

Pai! Some!

Tá bom...tá bom. Mas vê se ajeita as coisas.

SAI!

Isshin volta para perto das três meninas.

Vamos comprar os ovos de páscoa?

Sim!

Rukia vem conosco?

Não Yuzu, eu vou ficar aqui vendo a decoração. Espero vocês aqui.

Esta bem, só não arrume um namorado enquanto nos espera. Não quero ver o Ichigo cortando os pulsos de desgosto.

Senhor Isshin... Ichigo não se importa comigo. Pode ir sossegado, a única coisa que faz meus olhos brilharem aqui sãos os chappy´s.

Então vamos garotas.

Hai!

Rukia continuou a admirar a decoração do Shopping, quando sentiu uma voz bem suave e familiar soprando em seu ouvido;

Sabia que iria gostar dessa decoração.

Se sabia porque não veio com a sua família. Deu a entender que você ficou com raiva por eu ter vindo.

Não. Fiquei com raiva por eles terem estragado a minha surpresa. Eu que queria te chamar pra vir. Queria que fosse um presente meu.

Ichigo...

Bom, mas como você já esta aqui, e nessa época do ano nos presenteamos quem gostamos com chocolates...toma.

O que é isso?

Abre.

Mas é um chappy com uma cesta cheia de chocolates!

Eu achei que...

Rukia nem espera Ichigo terminar de falar e o abraça com toda a sua força. Seus olhos brilhavam e estavam cheios de água, por ter recebido um presente tão bonito e por ter ouvido de Ichigo que ela era uma pessoa que ele gostava.

Calma baixinha, não precisa chorar.

Arigato Ichigo.

Não precisa agradecer. É de coração.

Mas eu nem comprei nada pra você, pois não sabia dos costumes da páscoa.

Não precisa comprar nada. Seu sorriso já vale todos os chocolates e chappy´s da páscoa.

Rukia e Ichigo estava perdidos em seus olhares. Naquele momento não era mais necessário palavras, o amor que existia pelos dois emanava entre eles fazendo os se aproximar lentamente um do outro a ponto de sentirem suas respirações tocarem a pele. Rukia já estava com os olhos semi-serrados e Ichigo já havia enlaçado o pequeno corpo da shinigami com seus braços, quando Isshin e Yuzu gritaram em seus ouvidos o mais forte possível, tirando Ichigo e Rukia do momento mais mágico que os dois já haviam passado.

Feliz páscoa!

Pai!

Feliz páscoa oni-chan!

Yuzu!

Feliz páscoa, Ichigo.

Feliz páscoa Rukia.

Já que toda família esta reunida, que tal comprarmos vários coelhinhos de chocolate!

_As meninas_ SIM!

Quando todos começavam a caminhar para uma das lojas, Ichigo passou o braço entre a cintura de Rukia e seguiu abraçado com a shinigami pelos corredores do shopping.

Esta me segurando porque? Acha que eu vou fugir?

Talvez você possa se encantar com um desses chappy´s de chocolate e me abandonar.

Entre chocolate e morango, eu prefiro morango.

**Fim.**


End file.
